Total Drama ZombieLand
by Invader Deb
Summary: 12 new campers compete in a Zombie infested Graveyard for a prize of 100,000,000 and a golden mansion in Florida.
1. ZombieLand preview

Welcome to the preview of Total Drama ZombieLand! still need 2 more characters, 1 boy and and 1 girl. I will be revealing most of the final list and even a sneak preview at El Hombre muerto's graveyard. Okay,let's begin!

Chris stood in a abandoned shack, with a gigantic TV attached to a wooden pole."Yo, Total Drama is back with probably one of the most action-filled season yet, Total Drama Zombieland!"Chris shouted at the top of his lungs."10 definetely brave teens have decided to compete in dangerous challenges in the zombie-infested El Hombre muerto's and remember that there are still 2 spots left for 1 boy and 1 girl, so if you decide to join us, apply quickly!" Chris turned to his right side."And joining me is my nephew, Adrian!" The camera pans to a kid about 12 years has long brown hair that reaches midway his neck, freckles all over his face,a blue hoodie covering a neon green T-shirt,blue jeans, and black sneakers."Oh, umm hi." Adrian said awkwardly."Anyways, let's meet our first contestant!" Chris pointed to the Tv-screen."Our first contestant is a chick named Samantha Tylers!" Adrian told television showed a picture of a girl singing into a microphone."Our next contestant is a guy named Marc Trace!" The television showed a guy staring at the camera."Next,is a guy named Nicolas Drake!" The television shows a guy talking to the camera."Next, is some dude named Flynn McArther!"The television shows a guy attatching 2 wires together."Ohh, this next one is kinda cute, umm next is Ivy Maple!".The TV shows a girl sitting on a rock playing the flute."Our 6th contestant, Tristen Westerkemp!" The Tv shows a guy photographing a dead squirrel."Next is a girl named Melissa Rodriguez!" The TV shows a girl holding a dog."Next, a girl named Naoki Morita!" The TV shows a girl sitting on a tree."Next, is someone name Joshua Texas Valentine!" The TV shows a guy begging into the camera."And our last known contestant,Dennis Riley" The last picture shows a girl sitting on a striped bed.

"Ok,now that we met most of our contestants, let's see sneak peak at what our campers will be facing, cue the footage!"Adrian switched on a switch on his remote. The TV screen started to countdown fom it reached 0, it showed 2 female interns rowing in a canoe, until a zombie shark jumps out of the water and bites the boat in half,but not before the 2 interns jumped out of the , it shows a male intern digging up a grave until a zombie hand reaches up and takes the shovel and starts beating up the , it shows Chef in a Hazmat suit and holding a plunger walking towards a porta-potty, until a zombie with a newspaper in it's hand exits out of ,it shows every intern shown in the clips running from a possesed truck,until they arrive onto a cliff,with the truck closing in on them, they jump off the cliff, only for the truck to fall as well.

"Good stuff, Good stuff!"Chris said between turned the camera to him."Okay, congratulations to all the people who applied and made it, and remember this is not the final list, we still have 2 spots open for 1 guy and 1 girl. But if you don't make it, chances are that you will be in later chapters as guest stars. Ummm,I guess see you at camp or something."Adrian turned of the camera. 


	2. Meet the characters!

**Sorry for not updating the first Episode, i'm still working on it, in fact, i'm working on the first 2 episodes. Anyways, sorry for the inconvieniencing. This time i'm putting up the character apps, so I don't have to describe the characters. Again, sorry, don't hate me, this just just saves alot of time.**

**Name: Sebastian Lubeck**

Nicknames (If any)- Seb, Mini-Warbler, Severus, Porcelain

Gender: male

Stereotype: The Sly Love Machine

Height: He's about 6' exactly.

Weight: 167 lbs

Hair color: Sebastian's hair is chestnut brown.

Hair style: Despite his hair being semi-short, it is completely slicked back like the Warblers on Glee.

Skin color: His skin is a fair tannish shade.

Eye color: Sebastian's eyes are a deep shade of amber, yet they are not completely brown or shining orange-red. Just in between.

Body Structure: He has a semi-athletic body for his numerous dance numbers in the shows he has starred and auditioned in.

Everyday Wear: Sebastian dresses in a light long-sleeved polo tucked under a periwinkle zig-zag patterned hand-stitched sweater vest, a pair of long brown slacks and onyx black cleats. He also wear a classic navy blue beret.

Swimming Wear: Royal purple designer swim trunks with gold stitches.

Pj: A classic periwinkle pajama outfit (both pants and buttoned shirt), stripe-patterned. He sleeps without his beret.

Formal Wear: A very elegant Warbler-styled getup; he dons a navy blue suit under a cream Polo, tucked in his navy blue pants. A red striped tie wrings around his neck, and he wears black loafers.

* * *

**Name: Layla (After the song by eric clapton ) ) Vivianne Simone **

**Nicknames (If any)- Layla **

**Gender: Female **

**Stereotype: Miss Mystery **

**Height: 155 cm tall **

**Weight: 45 kilos**

**Hair color: Light Brown **

**Hair style: It is about shoulder lenght and in beach waves **

**Skin color: Ivory **

**Eye color: Grey with a blueish tune **

**Body Structure: She is shorter than avarage lenght and very curvy, however still quite slim because of her obsession with low calories food. **

**Everyday Wear: A vine red sleevless polo shirt, black pants and a red and white collage jacket whenever it is cold. **

**Swimming Wear: A light blue one piece with open back. Not to revealing but not prudish either. **

**Pj: She sleepes in a purple tank and shorts**

**Formal Wear: A black cocktail dress in chiffon with a beautiful greek godess one shoulder drapery but it is knee lenght. A pair of black stilettoes**

* * *

**Name: Dennis Riley**

**Nicknames (If any)- Dee, Denny(enemies only)**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: Booksmart Dork**

**Height: 5'2 inches**

**Weight: 116 pounds**

**Skin color: White; pale**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Body Structure: Like Zoey**

**Everyday Wear: A blue plaid shirt with dark denim jeans**

**Swimming Wear: A dark blue strapped top and a lighter bottom**

**Pj: Red/yellow/white shorts with a red sleeveless shirt**

**Formal Wear: A green dress just under knee length**

* * *

**Name: Joshua Texas Valentine**

**Nicknames (If any)- The Laughing Pretzel**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The troubled comedian**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 108 lbs.**

**Hair color: Jet Black**

**Hair style: Long to below his shoulders**

**Skin color: Very light**

**Eye color: Violet**

**Body Structure: Very thin and wiry**

**Everyday Wear: A red t-shirt covered by a black denim jacket, black denim jeans, black sandals, a red headband with a black diamond pattern, a pair of earrings with the Greek masks of comedy and tragedy.**

**Swimming Wear: A pair of white swimming trunks with the image of a rose on the side**

**Pj: A pair of black flannel PJ bottoms and a white tanktop**

**Formal Wear: A dark black tuxedo and black loafers**

* * *

**Name: Naoki Morita**

**Nicknames (If any)-Nikki, Phoenix**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Prankster**

**Height: 4' 9"**

**Weight: 120 lbs.**

**Hair color: Black with the bangs and tips dyed pink**

**Hair style: She puts her hair in a low ponytail that ends mid-back**

**Skin color: Light olive**

**Eye color: Hazel**

**Body Structure: Short and skinny with some curves**

**Everyday Wear: White shorts that are under a pink, white and silver plaid skirt, a white short sleeved blouse that has a silver dragon on the right side, and pink high-tops.**

**Swimming Wear: A red V-neck tankini with black boy shorts.**

**Pj: A Batman t-shirt, and yellow shorts.**

**Formal Wear: A sky blue knee length dress with a silver bow around the waist, and silver ballet flats that lace up to her knee.**

* * *

**Name: Melissa Rodriguez **

**Nicknames (If any)- N/A**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Funny Rebel**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 112 pds.**  
**Hair color: Brown**

**Hair style: Short Curly Hair that stops to her shoulders and bang that covers her right eye**

**Skin color: Light Tan**

**Eye color: Dark Green**

**Body Structure: Skinny, Curvy around her hips and medium bust**

**Everyday Wear: Red Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans and Red Jordans**

**Swimming Wear: Black Bikini**

**Pj: White Tank Top and Blue Boy Shorts**

**Formal Wear: White Short Dress and Black Converse**

* * *

**Name: Tristen Westerkemp**

**Nicknames (If any)- Tris, but only by his friends**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The Cute Punk**

**Height: 5' 8"**

**Weight: 155 pounds**

**Hair color: Black**

**Hair style: His hair is long, goes down to his shoulders. His bangs cover his eyes, so he constantly flips them out of his eyes.**

**Skin color: Tanned, like he just got back from the beach.**

**Eye color: Ice blue**

**Body Structure: Think Trent**

**Everyday Wear: A black blazer over a Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! t-shirt with light blue skinny jeans and black motorcycle boots**

**Swimming Wear: A black t-shirt (to cover the scars) and blue swim trunks**

**Pj: An orange shirt and plaid boxers**

**Formal Wear: A black tuxedo and a blue tie**

* * *

**Name: Iviline Maple**

******Nicknames (If any)- Ivy, Ivs**

******Gender: Female**

******Stereotype: The prankster**

******Height: 5'7**

******Weight: 130 lbs**

******Hair color: Black**

******Hair style: Wavy to the waist**

******Skin color: White**

******Eye color: Slate**

******Body structure: Curvy**

******Everyday wear: Black graffiti baseball hat, gradient dyed camisole, open pink and blue striped block hoodie, black shorts, white flip flops**

******Swimming wear: Purple with white polka dots bikini**

******Pj: Sky blue button up long sleeve shirt with matching pants**

******Formal wear: Black glittery dress that forms an upside v in front, longer in back shorter in front, black gloves reaching elbows, black heels**

* * *

******Name: Flynn McArther**

Nicknames (If any)- Flynn McBomb

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Explosive Genius

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 115

******Hair color: Black**

Hair style: blown back so it's spiked up

Skin color: Tan with specks of ash on it (he claims they're freckles)

Eye color: Blue

Body Structure: the same as Mike's from TDRI

Everyday Wear: a red t-shirt that says "WARNING: EXPLOSIVE" with jean pants that are singed at the bottom, with black sneakers. He also has square lenses glasses that have windshield wipers.

Swimming Wear: Black swim trunks with red stripes on the side (he has a six pack)

Pj: red plaid boxers

******Formal Wear: a tux with a red and black striped tie.**

* * *

******Name:Nicolas Drake**

Nicknames (If any)- Nick, Nicky, Nico, etc

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Obsessed Horror Movie fanatic

Height: 6'2

Weight:180

******Hair color: Black**

Hair style: swept to the left, hangs a little off face

Skin color: Tan

Eye color: Brown

Body Structure: Bulky and strong

Everyday Wear: Black t shirt with jason mask on it, zip up freeddy sweater, and black jeans with black converses

Swimming Wear: black shorts with knives on them

Pj: his jeans

Formal Wear: black tux, same shoes, and hair gelled back

* * *

******Name: Marc Trace**

Nicknames (If any)- Ness

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Goth

Height: 5'6

Weight:185lbs

******Hair color: Black**

Hair style: Long one end sliding until it gets shorter

Skin color: Tanned a bit

Eye color: Black

Body Structure: Skinny and a bit muscular, similar to Scott's size.

Everyday Wear: Hipster glasses, Black and white checkered theme shirt, and black jeans and shoes.

Swimming Wear: Orange Trunks

Pj: Orange and black

Formal Wear: All black suit

* * *

******Name: Samantha Tylers**

Nicknames (If any)- Sam

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Musician

Height: 5'4'

Weight: 120

******Hair color: Straight silky black that goes midback. The underlayer of the back was dyed pink.**

Hair style: Straight.

Skin color: light tan

Eye color: Shocking blue

Body Structure: Skinny with some muscles.

Everyday Wear: She wears a tight purple tank top with music notes on the bottom, short shorts, and silver flat sandals.

Swimming Wear: A purple bikini.

Pj: A loose white T with grey sweats.

Formal Wear: A purple strapples dress with sequins that goes above knee, and her regular shoes.

* * *

******Well that's all the contestants. I only introduced the characters because it would make my story much shorter.**


	3. Camping with zombies! pt 1

**Now without further ado, Camping with Zombies!**

* * *

Chris stood in front of a gigantic dead tree with graves poking out of the ground, inside a large swamp with graves dottedaround it. "Welcome dudes and dudettes to Total Drama ZombieLand, the latest and most action flilled season of Total Drama yet!" Chris to a small grave, which exploded and a zombie popped out, until the grave fell down and hit him on the head. "The zombies are not that smart, but trust me, they are deadly, anyways this season is filled with dangerous challenges, crummy food, toxic plants, and even more evil things." A zombie popped out of the ground and tried to attack Chris, but it was beaten down by Chef holding a shovel. "And joining me as a co-host is my nephew Adrian Quinten!" Chris pointed to Adrian who was wearing a red t-shirt with a shark jumping out of the sea and eating a seagull, blue shorts, and red sneakers. Adrian chuckled nervously. "Anyways, we'll meet the contestants when we come back on ..." Before Chris could finish, Adrian slided in front of Chris. "ZombieLand!" Adrian shouted.

**Theme song-if you want to see it, type your fovorite animal on top of review**

"Ok, this season, we have 12 teens joining us, so let's meet the first 6!" Chris pointed to an old bus pulling up on the side of a dirt road. Samantha, Marc, Nicolas, Ivy, Flynn, and Tristen hopped out of the bus. "Welcome dudes, lady dudes!" Chris welcomed the teens. "Yo Chris, I can't wait to blow up some zombies!" Flynn yelled excitedly. "And I can't wait to see some zombies, I heard they were gonna look cheap, but once I saw the brochure, Whoo! You must have spent a fortune on them!" Nicolas exclaimed. "Yeah, it's not like we actually bought a haunted swamp from a guy in a trench coat and then left really fast in a dark mini-van." Adrian said. Everyone turned around and stared at him. "It could happen." Adrian said. "Anyways, here comes the next bus is here!" Chris pointed to a bus pulling up. Melissa, Naoki, Joshua, Dennis, Layla, and Sebastian hopped of the bus. '' Sup, dudes and dudettes, excited to be here!" Chris asked. "Yep, i've been waiting the whole week!" Naoki said excitedly. "Anyways, let's go we have lot's to do! So let's go boys and squirrels!" Chris said leading the teens somewhere.

"Ok, here are the new rules!" Chris and everyone were now in a fenced are grey stumps dotted around there. All the teens were sitting on stumps, while Chris and Adrian were stan ding in front of them. "I'm proud to announce that no camper will be eliminate this season!" Everybody cheered loudly. "Ok, calm down! Anyways, instead of our usual teams, each team will only have two people!" Everybody gasped at his words. "How does that even work!?" Melissa inquired. "Each duo will recieve a silver skull for each win they get, and the two that have the most skulls at the course of 25 episodes will be instantly the final two!" Chris smiled and Adrian gave him a hat full of small papers. "Here's the first team Sam and Marc, Nicolas and Ivy, Flynn and Tristen, Melissa and Naoki, Joshua and Dennis, Layla and Sebastian, is everyone OK with their parthners.'' Everyone nodded. "Ok, everybody get to the cafeteria for lunch and after that the first challenge!" Chris and Adrian both chuckled.

In the cafeteria, everyone already got their lunch. "Do have any idea what the first challenge is?" Sam asked Marc who was spooning his omelet. "I dunno, I just wanna win, Chris promised the winner a buffet if we win, and I don't now if this an omelet or something that came from a zombies mouth." Marc and Sam looked at the green omelet, which was growling softly. "Chris also promised another prize!" Marc said, fighting whith his bacon. "Do you know what it is?" Ivy asked, who was sitting across from them. "No, but judging by the interns i've seen, I think it's a first-aid kit." Sam drank the green juice only to spit up. "Attention campers!" Chris annoying voice boomed from the intercom. "Meet me in your bathing suits at the lake!"

"Chris is already having a challenge this early." Layla said. "At least it can't be that hard!" Joshua said. "O'i am not so sure." Dennis bit down on her bacon, or whatever it is. "Whatever it is, me and Layla are going to win." Sebastian chuckled. Joshua and Dennis both stared at him.

"Time for conffesionals!" Chris clapped his hands."Man, my hair is greasy!"Chris said rubbing his hair. "I thought we were here for the challenge." Tristwn questioned. "Yes, but Chris said that he had more time on his hands so 4 people can do it." Adrian replied "So go on!"

**000**

**"I might have replaced Chris's shampoo with chicken fat." Ivy said deviously.**

**000**

**''No one knows about my strategic plans." Layla said with no expression. "But i'm not going to tell anyone, I don't want to ruin the surprise.**

**000**

**Zombie is applying lipstick.**

**000**

**"Oh yeah, i'm gonna kick zombie butt!" Nicolas exclaimed.**

**000**

Everyone were now standing on a creaky dock, overlooking the lake which had zombie parts floating on the water. Sharks leaped out of the water, sevearal bombs floated on the surface, and other dangerous obstacles floated on the water to. Everyone gulped and shook in fear. ''This will not be easy." Naoki gulped hard.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I had to redo it over and over so I just did it quickly. I promise future episodes will be longer. Anyways, did I get the character personalities right, because I could'nt make out most of the characters personality that much, so I did my best. I will kill u if u send in bad reviews.

On an other note, for those who have heard of the Oddish and Wooper show, go check it out!


	4. Camping with zombies! pt 2

**Ok, sorry for taking so long I just had a lot of things to deal with and all of that. Anyways, let's get on with pt.2**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama ZombieLand," Chris again stood in front of the dead tree, "Our 12 contestants arrived on the graveyard and..." Chris was interrupted by a shark with four legs and three eyes and small wings jumping out of a bush. "Uhhhh, Ardian I thought I told you to take care of that think." Chris angrily yelled. "You handle it yourself jackass!" Adrian yelled from his lawn chair. "Anyways, we teamed up the contestants and then introduced them to the first challenge and find out here in AHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Chris was chased after the mutant shark, angrily tossing random items. Adrian stood in front of the camera and smiled. "Total Drama ZombieLand!" He smiled and sat back on his lawn chair.

**Theme song-if you want to see it, type your favorite animal on top of review**

"So who wants to get on the first canoe?" Chris asked the terrified campers. "Um, I don't no about anyone else, but I would really like to live." Melissa glared at Chris. "Oh don't worry, we had an intern test it out, and i'm pretty sure he survived." Chris immediately turned to face Adrian, who was now wearing blue swim trunks. "Oh yeah, and guess who had to spend three days in the hospital getting shark teeth out of his left butt cheek." Adrian narrowed his eyes at Chris. "Right, anyways, the goal is to get pass the finish line before anyone else, Ready Set Go!" Chris blew his whistle, causing everyone to tumble into there own canoes. "Aww, I love my whistle, anyways what are you waiting for get going!"

**000**

**"We are all going to die." Joshua said terrified.**

**000**

**"Woo-hoo!" Flynn screamed into the camera. "Woo, I always wanted to be in a boat that's going to blow up, or was it that it was full of explosive chemicals. Anyways, maybe I can start a chain-reaction sending our canoe flying into the finish line. Hehh, hehh.**

**000**

With Sam and Marc-

There boat move uneasingly through the heavily polluted waters, trying to avoid every obstacle. "Sam, are you sure we are safe from the bombs?" Marc asked. Sam looked over the lake surface. "Yeah just as long as..." Before Sam could finish, a bullet shot down from the sky, blowing up there boat. "Hey, did I mention there are crazy koalas with jetpack and machine guns floating over the lake?" Chris pointed to a bunch of wild koalas shooting bullets wildly at the boats.

**000**

**"Killer koalas?" Nicolas chuckled at the camera. "Pssst, like those things can actually sink us."**

**000**

Sam and Marc swam all the way back onto the dock, where waited a bunch of oily rags for them to use to dry off.

With Nicolas an Ivy-

There boat swerved from side to side, threatning to flip them over. "Hey, psst, Nicolas, I have a plan." Nicolas turned to Ivy. "What is it?" Ivy held up what seemed to be a small red berry. "Watch." Ivy threw the berry in front of a large bunch of bombs. A few seconds later, a large tree rose out of the water, carrying all the bombs, and some eels, sharks, and zombies on top of the branches. "Whoa! Where did you get that berry?!" Nicolas asked Ivy. "Well, I found it near Adrian's cabin, being sniffed by a deer." Ivy smirked. Suddenly, Joshua's boat pulled up by there boat. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Joshua asked them. "Fine, umm, what happened to Dennis?" Nicolas asked observing Dennis, who was sprawled over some crates.

"She was attacked by some zombies with floaties, so I had to wrestle them off her. Yeah, she will be okay." Joshua noticed Melissa, Naoki, Sebastian, and Layla zipping through the sky and landing on the very top of the tree. The tree blew up, sending all of them flying to the dock. "Attention campers, Melissa, Naoki, Sebastian, and Layla have been eliminated!" Chris shouted. Ivy turned to the tree. "Aww, I did'nt intend for someone to get eliminated because of the tree." Ivy turned to see that Joshua's boat just turned around, and was heading straight for a bomb. "Hey Joshua, I think O'i am feeling... AHHH!" Dennis noticed that the boat was sent flying through the sky, knocking out some koalas. "Umm, does that count for elimination?" Adrian asked Chris.

"Not sure, they didn't really leave the boat, so there's only one way to find out." Chris lifted Adrian into a catapult and shot him into the sky. "How does this help!" Adrian yelled as he zipped through the sky. "Anyways, it seems that Flynn and Tristen and Ivy and Nicolas are the only people that can still win."

With Flynn and Tristen-

Unlike everyone else, Flynn targeted every bomb. They were flying through the sky, with part of the boat on fire. "Ummm, Flynn if you haven't noticed, our boat is on fire." Tristen poured water on top of the flames. "Well yeah, but you need some fire in order to have explosions you know, unless if you have a small explosion and some other stuff." Flynn threw a bunch of dynamite on top of the bomb sending them into a giant leap, landing in front of the finish line. However, there boat was nearly all destroyed. Ivy and Nicolas were right next to them, speeding to the finish line. However, Dennis and Joshua's boat landed in front of them, passing the finish line.

"What! Dennis and Joshua! Didn't see that coming. But they win!" Chris pushed a cart with a white sheet over it. He pulled it off, revealing to stuffed puppy dolls. "You guys win the buffet, and these two dolls, anyways am I forgetting something?" Chris rubbed his head. Meanwhile, Dennis and Joshua were celebrating there victory quitely, while Nicolas, Flynn, Ivy and Tristen congratulated them.

"Anyways, see you all later next time on, oh no I forgot Adrian!" Chris ran away and boarded onto his spare canoe.

* * *

Anyways, I'm finally finished. Sorry for keeping you so long, I had to face a lot of tough challenges, and I still am. But I will update more often because I don't you want to die waiting. Anyways, If you have any ideas for it, plz send your ideas, i'm really running low on ideas. Again, so sorry for taking so long and i'm so glad nobody rushed me, because that really doesn't help. See you all later.


End file.
